Taking Off! (album)
Taking Off! is a Wiggles album released on February 1st, 2013. It nominated the 2013 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Song List # Introduction # Do the Propeller! (J Fatt, A Field, J Field) #* Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (American version only) # Introduction # Peanut Butter # Introduction # Beep Beep Buckle Up (A Field, J Field, P Field) # Introduction # Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) (J Fatt, A Field, J Field) # Introduction # Simon Says (A Field, S Pryce) # Introduction # I've Got My Glasses On! (J Fatt, A Field, J Field) # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay) # Simon's Cold Water Blues (S Pryce) # Baby Keep Smiling # Little Bunny Foo-Foo (A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins) # Introduction # Dorothy's Dance Party (J Field) # Introduction # Everybody's Here (G Page) # Introduction # Who Got 'Da Bones? (J Fatt, A Field) # Introduction # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) # Introduction # Dancing On the High Seas (J Field, S Pryce) # Introduction # The Shimmie Shake (J Field, P Field) # Introduction # Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) (J Fatt, A Field, J Field, P Field) # Introduction # Dance To Your Daddy (A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins,A Keller) # Introduction # Get Ready to Wiggle (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) # Introduction # Alouette (Mimi's Dance) (J Fatt,A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins,A Keller) Personnel * The Wiggles are. Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook, Alex Keller * Keyboard/Xylophone: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Blathnaid Conroy Murphy * Cello: Alex Keller * Drums: Mark Marriott, Anthony Field, Steve Pace * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Stills Photographers: Jeff Fatt, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Lauren Hannaford, Nick Hutchinson, Caterina Mete Digital * Everywhere: January 31, 2013 CD * Australia: February 3, 2013 * America: May 7, 2013 Trivia * Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, and Lachlan Gillespie debut in this album as the current Wiggles. * A Behind the Scenes clip shows The Wiggles recording their song Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) while another shows Simon, Emma, and Lachy recording their vocals on Get Ready to Wiggle. * The songs Do the Propeller! (at the time just called "Propeller") and Everybody's Here had early demo versions appear on the DVD for Celebration! * The booklet shows a photo of the Current Wiggles singing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car on stage, but that song is not on the album or the video. Other songs such as Okiaan AKA Skokiaan, I Stamp, and Roll the Acrobats, which had music videos shot at the same time as the Taking Off! video may have also been cut from the album. * Jeff Fatt wrote Do the Propeller!, Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair), and Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere), I've Got My Glasses On! and Who Got 'Da Bones? * Greg Page wrote Everybody's Here. * Anthony Field wrote Beep Beep Buckle Up with John Field and Paul Field. * Simon Pryce wrote Simon's Cold Water Blues and Dancing On the High Seas. * Sam Moran's traditional arrangement credit on Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around remains from Pop Go The Wiggles. This is the only song Sam has been credited on in any current generation album or video (not counting the 2014 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles). * The Wiggles arranged Little Bunny Foo-Foo, Dance To Your Daddy, and Alouette (Mimi's Dance). * This album uses Taiwanese instrumental track of Dorothy's Dance Party (with added sitar), and the 1998 Version of Get Ready to Wiggle. Rock-a-Bye Your Bear uses backing vocals and some instruments from the 1997 version, with newly added instrumentation. * Both Do the Propeller! and I've Got My Glasses On share similarities with The Cockroaches' song Lucy Don't Matter, and one or both may have intentionally been adapted from it. * Steve Pace plays the drums for "Do the Propeller!", "Emma (With the Bow in her Hair"), "Simon Says", "I've Got My Glasses On!", "Simon's Cold Water Blues", "Everybody's Here", "Dancing on the High Seas", "The Shimmie Shake" "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere", "Dance to Your Daddy" and "Alouette (Mimi's Dance)". * Mark Marriot plays the drums for "Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!". * Anthony Field plays the drums for "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around". * Anthony Field plays the acoustic guitar on "Do the Propeller!", "Little Bunny Foo-Foo", "Little Bunny Foo-Foo", "Who Got 'Da Bones?", and "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)", the electric guitar on "Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!", "I've Got My Glasses On!", the sitar on "Do the Propeller!", "Simon Says", "Baby Keep Smiling", "Dancing on the High Seas", and "Alouette (Mimi's Dance)", the ukulele on "Simon's Cold Water Blues", and the mandolin on "Dance to Your Daddy". * Murray Cook plays the acoustic guitar on "Peanut Butter", "Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!", "Baby Keep Smiling", "Who Got 'Da Bones?", and "Alouette (Mimi's Dance)". the sitar on "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" and "Simon's Cold Water Blues", the bass guitar on "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around", the ukulele on "Everybody's Here", and the electric guitar on "The Shimmie Shake". * John Field plays the acoustic guitar on "Dancing on the High Seas" and "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere" and the electric guitar on "I've Got My Glasses On!". * Alex Keller plays the bass guitar for "Do the Propeller!", "Peanut Butter", "Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!", "Emma (With the Bow in her Hair)", "Simon Says", "I've Got My Glasses On!", "Simon's Cold Water Blues", "Baby Keep Smiling", "Everybody's Here", "Who Got 'Da Bones?", "Dancing on the High Seas", "The Shimmie Shake", "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere", "Dance to Your Daddy", and "Alouette (Mimi's Dance)." * Jeff provides backing vocals on Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere). * Baby Keep Smiling is the only song that doesn't appear on the Taking Off! DVD. * The songs Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair), Simon Says, Who Got 'Da Bones?, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, and Get Ready to Wiggle contain intros, though they don't on the DVD. * Do the Propeller! and Simon Says were previously sung in the Christmas Celebration Tour!. * The Wiggles do cover versions of Peanut Butter and Baby Keep Smiling. Promo Pictures File:DothePropeller!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:TootToot!.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:SimonSays-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround2013Promo.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" File:LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" File:Dorothy'sDanceParty-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" File:WhoGotDaBones?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who Got Da Bones?" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)" File:Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture10.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Gallery File:TakingOff!-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover WP_20151030_010.jpg|Disc WP_20151030_011.jpg|Booklet THE-WIGGLES-TAKING-OFF-Off-KIDS-_57.jpg|Back cover without Universal logo 7191YBqx3cL._SL1020_.jpg|2013 US Cover (Razor & Tie) 81WXtWWpYEL._SL1238_.jpg|Back cover 20170818_212102.jpg|Disc IMG_4854.JPG|2016 US Cover (MGM) aec.abca3728005.2_1.jpg|MGM Back Cover IMG_4856.JPG|Disc IMG_4855.JPG|Inlay File:TakingOff!CD.jpg Album Booklet File:TakingOff!albumbooklet1.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet2.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet3.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet4.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet5.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet6.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet7.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet8.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet9.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet10.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet11.png Behind the Scenes Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-Recording.jpg|"Emma's Song" TheWigglesandMurrayCook.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray ShellyLee.jpg|Shelly Lee GetReadyToWiggle-2013Recording.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" JeffFattin2013.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony playing the drums in Hot Potato Studios LachyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Lachy in Hot Potato Studios SimonPryceandLachyGillespieinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Simon and Lachy JohnFieldin2013.jpg|John Field playing Maton guitar in Hot Potato Studios Anthony,JohnandJeffin2013.jpg|Anthony, John and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios BlathnaidConroyMurphyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Blathnaid playing Maton acoustic guitar EmmainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma on the electric drums Category:Wiggles albums Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Galleries Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Adapted Song Albums